The present invention relates to the field of video analytics and, more particularly, to performing real-time analytics using a network processing solution able to directly ingest internet protocol (IP) camera video streams.
Intelligent video surveillance (IVS) plays a pivotal role in managing threats, maintaining safety, and assisting in security. IVS systems provide analytics, alert first responders during an incident event, and provide a deterrent to potential aggressors. Many intelligent video surveillance systems require intermediate systems such as video management systems (VMSs) to organize surveillance artifacts (e.g., cameras, locations, footage, etc). That is, a local VMS is effectively a local hub, which peripheral devices (e.g., video cameras, microphones, surveillance sensors, etc.) connect. Local VMSs can process the received input, can record timed video, and can perform other programmatic tasks.
A number of network solutions (IBM's Smart Surveillance Solution, for example) exist which provide services to enhance capabilities of existing VMSs. These network solutions can integrate data from multiple sensors and analog and digital cameras into one searchable system, can permit searching of data according to a broad range of parameters (e.g., time, date, alert, object, size, location, and color), can share data across agencies, countries and departments, can permit information to be accessed and viewed remotely from a Web browser, can prioritize critical events and store video associated with these events in long term storage, and can analyze footage for perpetrator identification, theft prevention and damage detection, customer behavior, etc.
Conventional network solutions are designed to only interact with VMSs. Many potential customers, however, do not possess a VMS and/or would desire to minimize their video surveillance costs by retiring an existing VMS, if an option existed to receive desired services directly from a network solution provider. For example, many individuals and/or entities desire capabilities of video analytics, which is a capability generally lacking or non-robust in all but the highest end VMSs. It would be beneficial if network solutions providing video processing capabilities, such as analytics, were made more accessible by eliminating the requirement, which often functions as an entry barrier, of possessing a VMS.